


Blue Ice Cream

by Kurei16



Series: Summer Camping Had Me A Blast [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Gay Panic, Ice Cream, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: After all Thomas lost that bet right? So why is Jacob feeling like he's losing?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Thomas Harada/Jacob Flores
Series: Summer Camping Had Me A Blast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213886
Kudos: 3





	Blue Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> :D

They had a trip to the town once a week, usually on Saturday. Everyone gathered in two groups, one went after breakfast, the second after dinner. Then one group got on the small bus and took off. It was so the kids could go wander around the town, eat some ice cream and play in the arcade. It was a small town after all, one that had the biggest crowds exactly during summer vacations.

Since Thomas wasn’t a real counselor he usually went with Julie, a younger counselor. She was a few years older than Tom and seemed to like her job. She helped the kids to sneak between the rooms after the curfew so everyone liked her.

Jacob made it his personal mission to make it obvious he was spending the whole trip with Thomas. He sat behind Thomas and Julie, stirring a little conversation with the younger counselor and when they arrived he waited with Thomas till everyone left.

“So, I’ll go to the restaurant. You two have a business together, right?” chirped Julie, sending Jacob a wink. She was talking about the spot the counselors and the driver spent time in so the kids could easily find them in case of emergency.

“I’ll join you in a bit,” grumblet Tom. Julie just waved her hand.

“No need, nothing ever happens on those trips. And I have your number, I’ll call you if I need you.”

Thomas, sort of, got even grimmer than he usually was. Julie just waved at them again and walked away. Both Tom and Jacob stood there, in silence, for a moment.

“Where are you dragging me?” finally asked Thomas.

“Oh! There’s that nice ice cream place not too far from arcades! They got the best ice creams in here, from what I know.” Jacob smiled and started walking. Then stopped, looked back at Tom and waited. With a groan Thomas followed him.

The place was a tiny truck trailer with a few people in the line to it. Tom told Jacob to wait and stood in the line alone, happy for a moment without constantly talking kid. Jacob knew very well that was the reason. But he wasn’t going to give up. He knew he could be noisy, that’s why a lot of people couldn’t stand him for a longer time, but it was who he was. And he wanted to figure out who Thomas was.

“Here.” Tom handed him a single scoop of cookie ice creams in a waffle.

“Wow, you’re a cheapskate.”

“What?”

“You know, I won the bet. You could at least buy me two scoops.” Seeing how Tom is starting to pout and huff Jacob laughed. “It’s okay, I’m just joking. Why didn’t you buy one for yourself?”

“I didn’t want to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Jacob looked up at the clean, blue sky and down at the truck trailer. There weren't a lot of people around yet, since it was a bit early for vacation time, so the line didn’t form again.

“It’s so hot though, why wouldn’t you want ice cream?”

“Maybe I don’t like them?”

“You smell like a liar.”

It clearly, for some reason, offended Thomas. Jacob rolled his eyes and grabbed the older teen by his elbow.

“Oh come on. I won’t eat alone.”

“I don’t wanna spend money on it!”

“I’ll buy it for you.”

“Doesn’t that lose the meaning of winning a bet?”

“Don’t worry.” Jacob laughed and smiled at Thomas.”I won the gesture, not the treat.”

“That’s stupid.” Thomas grimmaced but Jacob wasn’t listening to him. He was looking at the displayed flavors of the ice creams.

“What’s your favourite?” He asked, not letting go of Thomas’ elbow. He didn’t wait for the older teen to answer. “I told you I like cookie ones but honestly I could go with anything creamy. Oh! The blue ones always seemed funny to me! They taste the same every time I try them but they’re named differently. So?” Jacob looked at Thomas and stilled.

Thomas was standing there, looking at the displayed ice creams as well, red like a strawberry sorbet hidden in the freezer. It surprised Jacob, he never thought Tom could pull that expression. He looked like he was deeply embarrassed for some reason, with his eyes squinted and cheeks puffed up slightly. He was frowning so bad there was a line forming between his eyebrows.

In Jacob’s eyes he actually looked cute.

“The blue ones, actually,” Thomas managed to choke out. He didn’t look at Jacob, sticking his eyes in said flavor. He was more quiet than usual when he spoke, as if he didn't really want Jacob to hear him. “My fav, I mean.”

It took Jacob a moment to leave the stun and move his eyes away from Thomas’ face. He smiled at the seller, putting his own ice cream on a holder and taking out his wallet.

“One scoop of the, uh, bubblegum smurf, please.”


End file.
